Points of Conflict
Despite the harmony of the Grimyte faction, it is rarely in unison about any given subject. As intellectual debate is a common passtime, it is not unusual for a Grimyte to uphold differing opinions to typical controversies. Below are just a few subjects to consider. The Pursuit of Happiness Perhaps the most important aspect of the Cult of Malmarax. Each member has their own subjective idea of how happiness is achieved. Some side with self-discipline, others with morality, and some purely that one should live as one pleases. In the Cult one will find groups and families with teach varying principles of how happiness is achieved, though rarely has one opinion dominated others. This single difference in opinion is the cause of the majority of conflicts within the faction, including cult rivalry, schools of thought, leadership, law, and morality. Inevitably, this conflicts with the necessary boundaries of social living and the Cult isn't always in agreement about its sometimes unfortunate outcomes. For instance, those who kill Heretics are punished by the Hive but not by the Cult if the act was performed in the pursuit of happiness. In history, this has sometimes pardoned violent attacks, especially in cases where the conflicts of the Hive's Law Cult's doctrine are brought under fire. In these circumstances, Malmarax will sometimes provide an end to the dilemma. Foreigners and their Gods Sides differ in what is considered a God and what the appropriate reaction is to such creatures and their followers. In History, the Cult avoids other Gods, even going as far as removing itself from the rest of the world. Today, it is largely the opinion that other Gods should be explored in caution, as is the opinion to explore other nations, with the intention of injecting the Cult into them. Such is also the case with alliances and trade partners; A once unsupported concept that is now henlead by their own chief. Curiosity is an intrinsic facet of a Grimyte, no matter how prevalent the danger may be, but some consider this one too great. Likewise, Grimytes are by their own history colonizers, so the idea of equal allies may not be an understandable concept to some. Leadership Although the Cult and the Hive differ, they are part of the same unity. Historically, the chief has maintained the people, but the way they've done so varies by subjectivity. As the faction is a monarchy, this quality of leadership is taught by generations of past chiefs. Therefore, it is common for older Grimytes to prefer previous leaders rather than their next of kin. If your Grimyte is older than 350 moons old, they may prefer the leadership style of Lenore's grandfather rather than his younger kin. Animals Animals are considered Lost creatures; beings who aren't intelligent enough to reason in a meaningful way. These are separate from Dispurposed creatures; beings who are capable of reasoning in a meaningful way but are not guided towards God. Until recently, the distinction between the two were simple. The only creatures with intelligence to reason were Grimytes and Humans. All other creatures on the mortal plane were considered only animals. But since the discovery of intelligent animals such as Voids and Corrupted creatures, this definition is debatable. Grimytes aren't exactly sure what to do with them. They are too intelligent to serve the Cult as livestock or pets but are arguably not intelligent enough to be considered true equals. In the Hive it is punishable to lay with an animal as a mate but this unspoken rule has never applied to creatures of higher intelligence. Without divine guidance on this issue it is unclear what the Hive should do if such a thing occurs. While each Grimyte may have a different opinion on this topic, it would be accurate to say they would be hesitant to accept it. Disagreement on the issue would most likely be defended with the consideration of Thanes, who are spared by the Cult but not welcomed by the Hive. "We are not animals. Any creature of such a title is beneath us. Those who lie with animals as equals are animals themselves."